


С Рождеством, ублюдки

by Sheen, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Series: Праздники с петроганом [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheen/pseuds/Sheen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сочельник, ночной клуб и пистолет в руках у юноши, который привык только воровать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	С Рождеством, ублюдки

24 декабря, 2004 год.  
Миновав фейсконтроль, Пьетро облегченно выдохнул – пистолет удалось пронести с собой. Клуб был шикарный, охрана – звери, но ничто не устоит перед фамильным обаянием. И связями – тоже, кстати, семейными.  
Обилие мишуры и блестящего конфетти слегка сбивало с толку, но Пьетро знал, куда идти. С трудом пробившись к подсобным помещениям, он с легкостью взломал замок, спасибо воровским навыкам, и добрался до раздевалки официантов. Днем ранее он узнал, что несколько комплектов формы всегда хранятся на верхней полке в хозяйственном шкафу и, к счастью, все разных размеров. Переодевшись, он спрятал свои вещи и на мгновение остановился у зеркала. Ему достался классический черный костюм официанта с широким белым передником. Пьетро провел рукой по волосам в бесплодной попытке пригладить светлые кудри и подмигнул сам себе. Костюмчик вполне можно было прихватить с собой, он прекрасно сидел.  
– Детка, ты просто космос, – пробормотал он сам себе и вновь нырнул в движущуюся человеческую массу.  
Музыка сменилась, но все рождественские песни на один мотив. Пьетро успешно пробрался мимо всех, кто пытался его пощупать, прямо к бару. Там он закинул на поднос бутылку хорошего виски, стакан и плошку льда. Бармен даже не обратил на него внимания, так что он спокойно свернул к внутренней лестнице и поднялся на ВИП–уровень. Отсчитав шестую комнату, он глубоко вдохнул и постучал.  
– Войдите.  
Хриплый, но приятный голос пробрал Пьетро с головы до ног, послав волну мурашек. Пистолет, до этого вполне удобно спрятанный под передником, внезапно потяжелел и будто нагрелся. Пьетро мотнул головой, успокоился и вошел.  
Шестой ВИП был самым маленьким и самым дешевым из всех. Большой угловой диван, пара стульев, по стенам в хаотическом порядке развешаны гирлянды. Рассчитанную на три–пять человек комнату Логан занимал один. Он сидел напротив входа под выключенным телевизором, пил пиво и смотрел на Пьетро прямо, спокойно и как–то выжидающе. Не мог же Логан знать?.. С другой стороны, не мог не знать, вращаясь в таких кругах, что его хотят убить. И что теперь? Пьетро растерялся. Вообще–то это было первое его задание. На днях ему стукнуло девятнадцать, и папочкины коллеги – мафиози с пафосным названием "Клуб Адского пламени" – подкинули ему подарок на Рождество: или выполняй заказ, или прощайся со своими девочками. Пьетро до этого только воровал – иногда для отца, иногда просто из любви к искусству. Заказное убийство было у него первым... Он никак не мог решить, что делать. Но однозначно, достать пистолет и застрелить человека, который так смотрит на него, он не мог. И не придумал ничего лучше, чем поставить поднос на стол и заявить:  
– Подарок от заведения одиноким клиентам! Поздравляем с Рождеством!  
– Подарок, значит? – Логан усмехнулся. – Тебе восемнадцать есть?  
– Ис..полнилось три недели назад, – от неожиданности Пьетро даже споткнулся на первом слове.  
– Тогда можно. Выпей со мной, подарок.  
Пьетро замялся. Когда же стрелять? Сейчас?..  
– Окей.  
Первые три стопки они выпили в молчании. Вернее, пил только Логан, Пьетро же только теребил пальцами глушитель ствола. Ему становилось жарко.  
– Что, не нравится пойло? – спросил вдруг Логан, наливая себе.  
– Отец на день рождения дарил гораздо лучше, – честно ответил Пьетро.  
Почему бы и не быть честным, я все равно тебя убью, подумал он.  
– Согласен, пойло так себе.  
Ещё пара минут тягостного молчания. Пьетро поерзал на стуле и вновь поправил пистолет, который начал сползать. Щеки, шея и кончики ушей горели.  
– Малыш, хватит гладить себя. Иди сюда, я сам тебя поглажу.  
А почему бы и нет, подумал Пьетро.  
– Сейчас, я только...Сменю свет.  
Пьетро выключил верхние лампы, оставив гореть только рождественские огни на стенах. Их мигающие всполохи окрашивали комнату в разные цвета и делали все немного нереальным. Пьетро бы не промахнулся даже при таком освещении, вот только стрелять все равно не хотелось. Незаметно избавившись от пистолета вместе с передником, он дал себе обещание, что выполнит работу чуть позже.  
– Что ты возишься? Или ты передумал поздравлять меня с праздником?  
– Нет, я...Я иду.  
Немного истерично вспыхивали и гасли огни, меняя очертания и стирая некоторые границы. Пьетро скользнул на диван к Логану и уселся на него верхом, упираясь поясницей в край стола. Тяжелый стол скрипнул, отодвинутый пинком Логана, и Пьетро едва не задохнулся от похоти, ощутив напряжение мышц его бедра. На пробу он скользнул губами по щеке, но Логан остановил его:  
– Давай без этого, ты же взрослый мальчик?  
Пьетро разозлился и полез в его штаны больше яростно, чем страстно, на что Логан негромко рассмеялся и легко уложил его на диван, задирая одну ногу на спинку. Он наклонился и провел носом от колена до паха, шумно втягивая воздух. Пьетро, напротив, перестал дышать.  
– У тебя уже был секс или ты девственник? – спросил Логан, поглаживая его по бедру.  
– Был.  
– С девчонкой? – Логан отпустил ноги Пьетро и заполз руками под форменный жилет.  
– Да, – Пьетро напряг пресс и в зеленой вспышке разглядел довольную улыбку.  
– Не понравилось?  
– Не очень.  
Легко быть честным с мертвецом, подумал Пьетро и испытал прилив возбуждения. Если раньше он, возможно, не был готов идти до конца, то в тот момент решил получить столько удовольствия, сколько сможет.  
– Мы так и будем болтать? – сказал он и сам удивился, как дерзко прозвучал голос.  
– Думаю, хватит разговоров... – задумчиво сказал Логан. – Мне есть чем занять рот. Ведь есть, малыш?  
– Смотри сам, – ответил Пьетро и расстегнул ширинку позаимствованных брюк.  
Дальше Логан действовал сам. Чуть приспустил его брюки вместе с бельем, навалился сверху и начал сосать, шумно и сочно облизываясь. Пьетро не мог не сравнивать, и Мэнди оказалась очень, очень, очень плоха. Она давилась, отплевывалась, жаловалась на неприятный вкус и ощущения, а когда он, наконец, кончил, её просто-напросто стошнило. Логан сосал очень умело, мощно двигал косматой головой, помогал себе руками – одной придерживал задирающееся бельё, а пальцами другой поглаживал яички. Нога Пьетро словно сама собой скользнула на спину Логана так, что он даже через ткань чувствовал мощные перекаты мышц. Логан держал свой какой-то, совершенно непривычный темп, но долго Пьетро не продержался. Волна наслаждения накатила на него неожиданно, вышибая дух, а придя в себя он услышал сдавленные ругательства и шорох салфеток. Едва отдышавшись, он попытался оказать ответную услугу, но Логан вновь отстранил его.  
– Пацан, я не хочу быть твоим учебным пособием. Лучше садись вот так...  
Он усадил его так, как Пьетро пытался устроиться на нем с самого начала, и взял в руку оба их члена. Пьетро и сам не ожидал, но у него уже опять крепко стояло. Посмотрев вниз, он застонал от наслаждения, и не только дивно прекрасные ощущения были тому виной. Сама картина заслуживала навсегда остаться в его памяти: крупный, перевитый венами член Логана с темной головкой вместе с его собственным, кстати, ненамного меньше, членом – в кулаке Логана, который двигался равномерно, крепко сжимая. Логан кончил первым, но продолжал двигать рукой, пока оргазм не настиг Пьетро во второй раз.  
Уткнувшись в плечо Логана, вдыхая его запах – лесной одеколон и перегар – Пьетро думал о том, что не сможет его убить. И не потому, что ему было действительно хорошо, или из сентиментальности. И конечно, не потому, что внезапно осознал, что этот малознакомый, но охренительный мужик – его вечная любовь. Пьетро не станет стрелять в Логана, потому что знает, кто его настоящая цель.  
Они все же поцеловались на прощание, и поцелуй вышел не очень-то приятным. Крепкий, с привкусом спермы, алкоголя и сигарет.  
То, что надо, подумал Пьетро, подхватил оружие и вышел. Спустившись вниз, он без проблем переоделся в свою одежду, выбросил испорченную форму в мусорный контейнер и вышел черным ходом. Больше в тот клуб он не возвращался никогда.  
Спустя каких–то полтора часа Пьетро стоял в офисе Адского пламени. Он уже убедился, что отец освободил мать и сестер, так что мог действовать свободно и на своё усмотрение. О чем Пьетро не задумывался, так это когда и в кого стрелять: первыми уложил трёх "заказчиков", потом двух охранников по бокам от себя, затем прибежавших из соседней комнаты. Словил всего две пули: одна застряла в мягких тканях левой руки, вторая прошла по касательной мимо бедра. Где–то там как раз остался синяк от пальцев Логана, подумал Пьетро, зажимая рану на руке. Он выглянул в окно и увидел подъехавшие машины отца. Тогда он обернулся к бывшим членам "Клуба" и буркнул:  
– С Рождеством, ублюдки.


End file.
